


Four Words

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by..., Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles based on four words, also known as the password to the console room.<br/>to be precise, four drabbles surrounding the Eleventh Doctor who is still traveling with Rose Tyler, who he eventually married.</p><p>based on this gifset : http://timeladyspacepirateutteroutcast.tumblr.com/post/103806020692/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete and utter fluff and only just ventures into smutty territory before backing off. there has to be some mystery right? ;)  
> this is also purely fic!11 and not canon much...at all.

Rose’s lips are the perfect shade of red, that the Doctor can’t wait to kiss them. He doesn’t wait much longer than the single second after the TARDIS doors close to pull her into his arms, happy to have a moment to themselves and to relish the fact they’re still alive.

“Doctor!”

“Rose…you’re alright.”

She nods up at him,

“Of course I am.”

His hands lift to frame her face, and her frown of confusion only lasts a moment before he’s kissing her.

He pulls back, pushing his floppy bangs out of his face, and beams at her.

“Crimson!”

Rose bites her bottom lip and blushes,

“What’s that?”

“The color!”

“Of?”

“Your lipstick. I love it. You taste like pomegranates. Are you trying to seduce me to stay with you in the underworld?”

Rose finally gets the joke, and plays along easily, cocking a hip and lowering her hand to beckon him with a fingertip,

“Yes…are you going to follow me down these darkened halls, not knowing where they lead?”

The Doctor had a pretty good idea of where one hallway in particular led to, but as the TARDIS contributed to the fantasy, dimming the usually sparkling lights above the corridors, he grinned.

“Rose Tyler, I’ll follow you anywhere.”


	2. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this follows my headcanon story that when Ten was shot by the Dalek in The Stolen Earth, he became Eleven. Also this hints towards Rose traveling with Twelve...someday.

“So you’re what number then?”

The Doctor looked a bit like a lost puppy in that moment, and Rose was almost sorry she’d asked. He’d died only twice for her, both times she’d had no control over the situation, and the first time she’d inadvertently caused it, but still, his past lives fascinated her. It had taken nearly half a bottle of Jack’s favorite hyper vodka, a wedding present, to get him to talk, but now she was regretting it.

The Doctor swallowed, then reached for his glass, before finishing it, and speaking,

“Eleven. This is my eleventh incarnation. You knew my ninth and tenth first.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and she reached for him at once, lacing their fingers together and gripping his hand tightly,

“That’s incredible.”

The Doctor managed a sloppy smile, and he ducked his head, blushing slightly,

“Thanks. It’s a time lord thing. But if I could, I would have liked to know you in every one.”

Now it was Rose’s turn to blush.

“That would have been one hell of a romance, and still a big age gap.”

The Doctor suddenly looked offended,

“You’re bringing that up again? I’m telling you, one day you’re going to get tired of this old man and leave me, and I’m going to cite something good on the papers.”

Rose tried to keep from laughing,

“You think we’ll have actual divorce papers you can touch and see? Jack’s entire wedding ceremony was a bit of a sham. We only did it to stop the war, remember?”

The Doctor lifted their interlocked hands and placed a kiss on the back of hers,

“How could I forget? I never thought my bride would wear blue leather.”

Rose beamed,

“What can I say? I love my leather jacket, like you did yours.”

“More vodka I think. I need you to be drunk enough to tell me about that night in Cardiff, when I was off having dinner with Blon fel Fetch.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Not again…Doctor, you know very well what happened. Stop trying to avoid the real question though…can you control what you look like?”

The Doctor gulped,

“You mean when I change?”

Rose nodded.

“I suppose…in a way, yes. That’s why my tenth form was so aesthetically appealing to you. I was desperate for you to trust me, and love me too.”

Rose grinned again,

“You also tended to have a bit of an oral fixation.”

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows, though the effect wasn’t quite as amusing as it had been in his previous incarnation,

“I still do.”

Rose bit her lip,

“Can’t argue that. But what about this you? What’s next? A teenager who’s smitten?”

The Doctor blushed.

“I think I’m feeling my age a little, so I over compromised.”

Rose reached up to stroke his cheek and brush back his fringe with her free hand,

“I don’t think so. I think you’re going to just get better looking with age. Don’t be afraid to show yourself around me.”

The Doctor grinned,

“Does that mean I can bring grey hair and wrinkles out of my next regeneration coma?”

Rose choked on a laugh,

“If you really want to, then yes. I’d love to see that.”

The Doctor leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss, before pulling back and nipping at her plump bottom lip with his teeth and whispering,

“It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have her ask about how many regenerations he had left, but then that would have become a lecture and criticism against moffat, and we don't need that to taint this fluff.


	3. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I firmly headcanon that Jack would perform the marriage ceremony for Rose and the Doctor. Any fic, anyplace anytime, even in the midst of danger, or despite it. They just didn't show it on the show. But come on...

It wasn’t the way Rose smiled at him that made him want to freeze the moment, if he could, it was the simple fact that she would always make him feel like this. The brief conversation she’d gotten out of him so many months back, after serious plying with strong alcohol had been the complete truth.

He’d changed himself in small ways to be more of a match for her. They’d never been perfect, but they sure had gotten close.

They fought only once a week, and usually over something silly, like his burning of the toast, when she’d said she just wanted it shy of brown. Or like her use of his banana shampoo, which this regeneration held onto as a favorite thing in the universe.

That led to makeup sex and the trips to retrieve more shampoo and a more precise toaster oven. All the while he grumbled that he could just sonic her toast to appear brown when it was black and she never would know the difference.

The TARDIS interfered when fights grew more heated. He’d swear and curse in Gallifreyan, knowing Rose wouldn’t understand, and the TARDIS would translate it to gibberish. Rose would burst out laughing, and he’d get even madder.

Eventually though, he couldn’t stay mad at her, who in the universe could?

Then they’d make up and go adventuring somewhere new.

However, when it came time for their one year, or as close as possible, wedding anniversary, he was at a complete loss as to where to take her.

The TARDIS was full of suggestions.

When Rose walked in the kitchen the morning of, the Doctor was waiting patiently by the toaster, holding a plate of two slices, buttered and browned to perfection.

She smiled at him, and he felt his hearts flutter. How did she always do that?

“Guess what day it is?”

He asked, the second she’d plucked the plate from his hands, and she ducked her head, blushing and staring at the ground,

“It’s a silly human thing. I can’t believe you remembered.”

The Doctor’s face fell,

“You don’t think I made you toast…for fun do you?”

Rose shrugged,

“Thought you might be showing off, and were naked under that apron. But I guess not.”

The Doctor gulped,

“I hadn’t actually planned on that reaction…no.”

Rose looked up at him from under her messy golden bedhead, and he couldn’t help it, he melted at her expression.

“Oh Rose, don’t get me wrong. I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, but I’ve planned us a very special trip, and afterwards, I promise we can stay in bed as long as you like.”

Rose giggled, and took a quick bite out of her toast, humming in delight before replying,

“Okay. So where are we going…husband?”

Before he could stop himself he was rushing forward and pulling her into his arms, literally sweeping her off her feet, and they both heard the plate crash to the floor.

“We’re going to where we had our first date!”

Rose gasped,

“Not the chippy!”

The Doctor shrugged a shoulder,

“Sort of, I meant …we’re going to New Earth! New London, to be specific. The same chippy we had our first date at, but with no chance of accidentally running into our past selves…just in case. You know how she likes to meddle.”

“Uh, can I change?”

The Doctor looked at Rose’s nightgown, a mere scrap of red silk and lace, one he highly approved of, in the back of his mind, he even hoped she’d wear it all day if he asked, and licked his lips,

“Well…you could always wear this with it, the height of fashion you know, slip dresses.”

He shucked off his plum tweed jacket, long enough to reach her knees on her, and held it out.

Rose glanced at the front doors of the TARDIS and then back at him,

“All right…but are you sure you won’t get cold in just that?”

He had on his usual trousers, white shirt and braces, printed with small red roses and little pairs of specs that morning, and shrugged.

“Of course. You forget I run a bit cooler than you humans. I’ll be fine.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“How could I forget when you remind me at every opportunity.”

The Doctor grinned,

“You look lovely by the way.”

He snagged her hand and dragged her towards the doors and missed the sarcastic reply she mumbled.

Outside was beautiful, clear blue skies, and the only noises came from ships buzzing overhead.

Things had gotten settled quickly after the second visit he’d paid the planet, and the problems that had affected New New York hadn’t spread clearly.

The smell of hot chips and the tang of vinegar quickly filled their noses the closer they grew to the chippy.

Rose squeezed his hand and he turned back to look at her.

He’d never seen such unbridled delight on her face in all the time that he’d traveled with her.

“What is it?”

Rose sighed,

“This is the first time I thought I’d fallen in love with you. Sitting across from you in that booth, talking about everything and nothing, I’d never been so happy I said yes to going with you.”

The Doctor stopped walking, and Rose nearly bumped into him.

“What is it Doctor?”

He beamed at her,

“Have I told you that I love you today?”

Rose shook her head,

“Not yet.”

“I do. So much. I love you.”

Rose lifted up on her tiptoes, and threw her other arm around his neck,

“Lucky thing I love you too…my Doctor.”  


They kissed in plain sight of anyone in the chippy, and probably would have stayed that way if the Doctor’s stomach hadn’t grumbled.

Rose giggled and pulled away,

“Better do something about that hadn’t we husband?”

“Only got the rest of the day to celebrate.”

He quipped back.  



	4. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the most fun to write of all of them.

The TARDIS was filled with many rooms. One had the impressive telescope from Lord Robert’s home in Scotland, another was packed with books and shelves full of more books, a room that would have made the girl from the fairy tale of the beauty and the beast jealous.

Still more rooms were filled with strange things, piles and piles of fluffy pillows, one glass lined room that housed millions of species of butterflies, another with a pool that seemed to never end, and even one that led to a special mountain and a field of silver leaved trees.

But the room that Rose had found herself in one morning contained only a constant thunderstorm. The air wasn’t cold, and there was no wind. Rain simply fell down at a gentle pace, while thunder rolled across the ceiling, and occasion bursts of bright lightening burst across the back of the room.

The room itself was probably as big as a forest, and as she made her way around it, she discovered the oddest thing. Every where she stepped, the ground was dry! Until the rain hit it, just as she walked past, and a delicious smell filled the air.

“What is that?”

She spoke aloud, and instead of a soothing reply in her head, as the TARDIS usually provided, she heard the door open, and she knew it had to be the Doctor.

“Rose! You in here?”

He couldn’t see her amongst all the trees.

She looked down at herself and nearly burst out laughing. She’d walked into the room on a whim, having thought she’d simply explore a room filled with a perpetual rainstorm. But she’d also been wearing a white cotton sleep shift, and nothing else.

She sighed, and walked around the nearest tree and made her way back to the front of the room.

She was also barefoot, for that had been the only reason she’d noticed the dry ground. As she stepped now, each step caused earth to squish between her toes, and she felt a tickling sensation only countered by the roughness of the bark under her hands as she pushed off the trees.

“Doctor! Here I am. What is this place?”

She caught sight of him waiting in the doorway, perfectly dry and put together, while she was soaked to the bone, but not cold or shivering in any way.

Simply a bit embarrassed to be caught exploring without much clothing on.

His green eyes widened and their gaze dropped from her face to scan her entire body.

Rose might have blushed, but then again, she was wearing one of his older undershirts, so there wasn’t exactly anything new to behold.

“Am I distracting you?”

She struck a pose, and winked at him when she saw him gulp.

“No. But I do wonder if I should come rescue you from the room of petrichor.”

Rose frowned at the word,

“What?”

The Doctor smiled gently,

“It means the scent of earth after rain. That’s what this room does. It constantly emanates the scent of earth after rain with a constant storm, and dry ground that becomes quenched over and over again.”

Rose breathed deeply, and exhaled slowly through her mouth.

“How do you make something so intellectual and enchanting sound so dirty?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he was smirking,

“You humans! Ruled by your sex drives.”

“I seem to recall another species who became ruled by his…”

Rose drew closer to him, and her hand reached out to snag the nearest brace, pulling it back and letting it go with a snap.

He gave a mock wince and then did as she silently asked, stepping inside the room. He became soaked rather rapidly and Rose wondered if perhaps things weren’t being manipulated in her favor.

“So Doctor, ever done it in a forest in the middle of a storm?”

The Doctor grinned wickedly at her, and pulled her close, their wet clothing slapping together, and the heat of their bodies making itself known.

“Not yet…”

He leaned in to kiss her, and she grinned against his lips, tasting him and the fresh water of the rain on his skin.

Now she knew why she’d never found the room before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't you picture a soaked Billie Piper and Matt Smith having a bit of fun in a forest? Yeah you can...


End file.
